1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic positioning hinge, and more particularly to a non-glass-cutting and adjustable automatic positioning hinge for a glass door and one that is easily and conveniently assembled with the glass door.
2. Description of Related Art
A glass door in a doorway system comprises a glass panel, a doorframe and two conventional hinges. The glass panel is pivotally mounted in the doorframe with the hinges. However, exact alignment of the glass panel with the doorframe is important because the glass door will not close completely when the glass panel is not aligned exactly with the doorframe. Therefore, an adjustable hinge is provided to accurately install the glass panel in the doorframe with the hinges.
However, to assemble a conventional adjustable hinge onto the glass panel of the glass door, a notch must firstly be defined in the glass panel to engage with the conventional adjustable hinge. Therefore, to install conventional adjustable hinge onto the glass panel is inconvenient and troublesome, specifically to that the glass panel is always made of tempered glass so that to define a notch in a tempered glass is very difficult and costly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a non-glass-cutting and adjustable automatic positioning hinge for a glass door to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.